


Home

by QuestionableGeek (DemonicGeek)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Could Be Canon, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Smut, Fluffy angsty smut, Fools in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Mild Angst with a happy ending, Sauntering Vaguely Grammarish, no beta we fall like demons, probably an au, smut written by ace author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicGeek/pseuds/QuestionableGeek
Summary: What happened after the Blitz? What if you had just one night? Apparently smut happens. Very, adorably sweet smut. Sorry, these two are just pure fluff balls in love and unable to cope with it."They pulled up to the bookshop far too soon. Aziraphale was torn. On one hand he wanted Crowley as far from him as possible, to give him time to work through this. On the other, it had already been so very long and he wasn’t sure he could stand to be parted just yet. His mouth seemed to speak before he could stop it. “Would you like to come in for a drink?”"
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 196





	Home

Aziraphale stared at the bag of books in his hand. Then he let his eyes trail up to Crowley. He couldn’t help but stare as Crowley began to walk away. Aziraphale was excellent at controlling his reactions. He had to be. He had to walk a careful line.

But he just realized Crowley loved him.

Later he’d think about how obvious it was in retrospect, but right now it was simply rushing over him in waves and some part in the back of his head was reminding him to control himself. He started with closing his mouth. Then he tried breathing. Focusing on something else besides the fact that Crowley was most definitely as in love with him as he was with-

He couldn’t do this. This was dangerous.

Aziraphale forced him face back into something resembling it’s normal look as Crowley glanced back over his shoulder. “Coming, angel?”

He followed Crowley through the rubble to a completely unharmed car. Crowley opened the door for him, with a flourish of his hand gesturing Aziraphale inside before closing it and walking to the other side.

Aziraphale reminded himself to breathe. Nothing had changed. He just knew now. He knew that Crowley too loved him. He let that wash over him for a moment. Then he forced it out as Crowley’s door shut.

“Bookshop?”

“Please.”

As he drove, Crowley started telling the story of how he’d come by the car. A Bentley he called it. Aziraphale half listened, half stared at his mouth. Wondering if Crowley truly did feel the same… But no. They’d destroy Crowley. Hell doesn’t send rude notes.

They pulled up to the bookshop far too soon. Aziraphale was torn. On one hand he wanted Crowley as far from him as possible, to give him time to work through this. On the other, it had already been so very long and he wasn’t sure he could stand to be parted just yet. His mouth seemed to speak before he could stop it. “Would you like to come in for a drink?”

And then Crowley was following him into the bookshop as if the last few decades hadn’t happened. As if there was never an argument.

Aziraphale thought about the holy water. He’d been so concerned that Crowley had wanted it as a suicide pill, that he’d wanted a quick out if something should happen. He’d been terrified of losing him, knowing even then how much he loved him. Aziraphale thought that maybe he’d misunderstood after all.

He didn’t pay much attention as he pulled a bottle of wine from his stores and returned to their normal sitting area. He was debating what to say. He wondered if he should say anything.

He handed Crowley a glass of wine and settled back into his seat across from him. Crowley pulled off his sunglasses and set them to the side, then stared into Aziraphale’s eyes with a smile as he took his first sip. The hat was still on. Aziraphale took a moment to appreciate how good it looked on him.

“Missed you, angel. Wasn’t quite the same without you around.”

Aziraphale stared into the golden eyes he’d come to adore for so long. He wondered how to phrase what he wanted to say. He wondered if he should say anything. Saying anything risked endangering them both. The thought of Crowley hurt because of this seemed to burn him from the inside.

Aziraphale opened his mouth to make a light joke about how he’d missed trouble at his door. Instead what came out was “I love you.”

Crowley choked on the wine he’d been drinking. Aziraphale froze.

After a moment Crowley seemed to recover. “Course you do. You’re an angel. Got to love everyone.” But his eyes were staring into Aziraphale’s now. They were more intense than Aziraphale had ever seen them. Crowley was giving him an out. Giving him a safe escape for them both.

Aziraphale couldn’t take it. He didn’t break eye contact.

“I mean yes, to a degree. But what I mean to say is, I am in love with you.”

The glass Crowley had been holding in his hand seemed to slip out. Aziraphale vaguely heard it shatter on the floor. It didn’t matter. He didn’t stop staring into Crowley’s eyes.

Crowley thought he had a straight face. Aziraphale knew better. Maybe Crowley was able to fool others, he hoped he was. He hoped the demons didn’t know that Crowley was in love with an angel. But Aziraphale watched the emotions pass through his face. Hope. Love. Disbelief. Love. Fear. Love. Craving. Love. Confusion. Love. Each lasting barely more than a moment, but long enough for Aziraphale to watch.

They were both still staring at each other.

“Angel. Aziraphale.” Crowley’s eyes finally slid shut for a moment as he considered before they reopened. “I have loved you for six thousand years, Aziraphale. I always will. But we can’t. Heaven, they’ll. They already tried to recall you once and if they find out- I can’t. Being away from you was too hard already and to think I’d never see you again-” Crowley broke off and now his eyes were desperate. Desperate for Aziraphale to understand.

“They can’t find out. I know. But I needed you to know. I needed us to know. Maybe then we can work out a solution. To make it safe.”

Crowley whispered please, but it sounded more like a prayer. Not one of the ones you hear the preacher give on Sunday morning, but the desperate prayer of a person on their last hope. Of someone barely holding on. “Please.” he repeated.

“There has to be a solution. But Crowley I-” Aziraphale stopped. He knew he shouldn’t ask this. He knew it wasn’t his to request. Then he plunged forward. “For tonight, can we pretend that it doesn’t matter?”

“Doesn’t matter?”

“There’s, well there’s something I’d like to try. If you’re amenable?”

Aziraphale lost himself for a moment in the deep golden eyes, waiting for a response. This time all he could read in them was shock. And then Crowley nodded.

Aziraphale stood, turning to put his own wine glass down and miracling away the remains of Crowley’s. Then he moved out of his normal seat and onto the couch. His leg was brushing Crowley’s now and it felt as if a shot of electricity was running through them both.

“Love?” And Aziraphale watched Crowley shiver at the new name. One both knew was forbidden. He waited until Crowley seemed ready, and then he slowly leaned closer.

It wasn’t a kiss for the storybooks. It was awkward. Neither was quite sure what they were doing. Aziraphale gently placed his lips against Crowley’s and while he felt a surge of something, he wasn’t quite sure what it was. And he wasn’t sure if he was doing this right.

And then Crowley’s lips moved slightly under his and they both caught on quickly. And soon oh god Aziraphale realized that Crowley was gently biting down on his lip and was that Crowley’s tongue he felt? A soft moan escaped his throat and suddenly Crowley was pulling back looking at him as if he’d done something wrong.

“Please don’t stop, love. Please.” Aziraphale could hear the desperation in his voice. He didn’t care. He didn’t know how much of this he would be able to experience, but he knew that he needed more.

A smile curved on Crowley’s face and then they were kissing again and this time it was their lips but also their hands. He felt Crowley’s hands come up to wrap around him, pulling his body closer. He let his own hands trace up and his eyes flickered up to the hat and the fire red hair he knew was under it for a moment. He reached up and gently took the hat off, putting it to the side.

He’d always wanted to touch Crowley’s hair. It was beautiful in every form, and it had taken so many over the years. Right now it was shorter than Aziraphale preferred, but for the first time he felt like perhaps he could dare to touch it. He didn’t break the kiss as he reached up and ran his hand through Crowley’s hair for the first time.

It was soft. Softer than Aziraphale had imagined it ever being. And despite the color, it wasn’t warm to the touch. But then it was Crowley letting out a gasp against his lips and Aziraphale couldn’t stop simply running his hands through the flaming red hair.

The gasp turned into Crowley’s tongue flicking out to his own lips and Aziraphale found him parting them to allow the kiss to deepen. Aziraphale had already been overwhelmed. He hadn’t realized the kiss could be even more, but as he felt a familiar forked tongue flick into his mouth he thought he could well and truly melt. He grasped Crowley’s hair gently to center himself as the kiss continued.

And then as suddenly as it had started, the kiss ended and Crowley was pulling back gasping. “Aziraphale, we have to stop.” His voice was broken but desperate. “We can’t, we need to stop. They’ll see, Aziraphale. They’ll see us. They’ll hurt you. They’ll- Fuck Aziraphale they could make you Fall.”

The air raid sirens went off again in the distance. Neither paid much attention. They knew no bombs would fall on this bookshop. Not ever, but especially not tonight. The explosions within were more than enough.

Aziraphale stared at the desperation in Crowley’s eyes. “Tonight, Crowley. Is anyone watching?”

Crowley closed his eyes and took a moment. Then he shook his head as he opened them again.

“No, none are watching on my side either. Tomorrow we’ll go back to normal. Until we can think of something better. But can we have tonight? Something to carry us through?”

“Aziraphale” and Crowley’s voice was wrecked and half a whine as he said the name and Aziraphale understood. Because they both knew the risks. And yet neither was ready to stop.

“Crowley, this is important. Do you want to stop?”

“No.” Firm. No questions. Aziraphale almost smiled.

He didn’t lean in for another kiss but Aziraphale raised his hand to gently trace Crowley’s face. “I love you.”

Crowley leaned his head onto Aziraphale’s hand, letting his eyes slide closed for a moment. SImply enjoying the touch.

“Angel, one night. Tonight. Until we can think of a safer plan. What do you want?”

“You.” It came out as a whisper. Aziraphale knew he had no right to ask for this. To ask for something so precious. All Crowley did was smile.

“You’ve had me. You’ve had me for so long, Aziraphale. Didn’t you know that? I thought I was too obvious. Even in pushing for the arrangement I thought it’d be clear all I wanted was more time with you. Just to be with you. Anything I have is yours. But what do you want, tonight?”

“More kissing would be nice.”

At that Crowley’s hand raised up to grab Aziraphale’s and he began gently kissing Aziraphale’s hand. First the back. Then the palm. Then the parts of the wrist he could easily reach. “As many kisses as you want, angel.”

“Crowley. I want to be yours. In every way I can.”

Crowley’s eyes snapped up to meet his. Blue stared into golden. “You’re going to need to be clearer for me.”

Aziraphale quirked an eyebrow up. He knew that Crowley would take whatever toe in the door he could. While he was sure Crowley had never tempted him, he was also sure that Crowley would use any excuse he could. Here he was giving him the perfect opening, and instead he was waiting. 

“Angel, I need to know that it’s what you want. Not what I want. I want anything, everything. Anything you’ll give me. But I don’t want to push you. Especially not tonight. Just got you back. Can’t stand the thought of losing you again because I was too much.”

“Crowley, I want you to fuck me. I want to feel you in me. I want to be in you. I want to touch every part of you and be so close that I don’t know where I end and you begin. I want you, every part of you. And I have no right to ask that of you, no excuse. But I want you. And I want to be yours.”

Crowley had frozen midway into the speech, the gentle kisses he’d still been applying to Aziraphale’s hand abruptly stopped though his lips were still pressed against his palm.

He stared at Aziraphale. And then suddenly he moved. He wasn’t besides Aziraphale anymore, he was straddling his lap and his mouth wasn’t on Aziraphale’s lips but on his neck. Aziraphale threw his head back, offering Crowley better access.

Then Aziraphale reached up to unbutton the jacket and slide it off Crowley’s shoulders. It had looked so good on him, but he reflected it looked better on the floor. And Crowley was working the buttons at the top of his shirt, desperately kissing each extra bit of skin he could reach as the buttons came undone under his hands.

Aziraphale had been distracted by the attention being paid to his neck, but suddenly he became aware of the bulge in Crowley’s pants. And that it was right over the quickly growing bulge in his own. As Crowley threw his bowtie to the side, Aziraphale took a second to push his hips up.

Crowley froze, gasping. He paused what he was doing to look into Aziraphale’s eyes. “Not yet, angel. If tonight is all we get, I want to make you fall apart. I want you to melt in every way possible. Not yet.” 

He gave Aziraphale a quick and gentle kiss on the lips. He returned his attention back to Aziraphale’s chest. But he pushed himself down on top of Aziraphale. Any thrusts now wouldn’t be gentle, they’d be grinding. Aziraphale let out a soft groan at the tension combined with the kisses and could have sworn he heard Crowley laugh lightly between kisses.

Crowley began kissing and flicking his tongue at a spot on Aziraphale’s collarbone and Aziraphale realized he’d reached his waist coat buttons. In the time it took Crowley to get the buttons undone on the waistcoat and the shirt, Aziraphale knew he was going to have marks on his collarbone in the morning. He quite looked forward to it.

Then Crowley was seeming to push off everything on top at once. The coat and waistcoat went off together. Then his suspenders were pushed to the side so the shirt could follow.

Then Crowley’s shifted himself up and back as he hands reached Aziraphale’s pants. Aziraphale found himself unable to breathe as deft fingers unbuttoned and reached in, gently stroking him. Crowley’s hands. On him. His mind couldn’t function.

“Kiss me?”

And then Crowely’s lips were on his as he was stroking him and Aziraphale didn’t know how to handle this much at once. It was too much. It was too little. It was everything.

Crowley gently broke the kiss, and then all of a sudden his weight was gone. Aziraphale didn’t realize what was going on until he felt a gentle kiss on the tip of his cock, Crowley’s weight back but just his head in his lap.

Crowley’s hand gently stroked his cock while he kissed and licked the tip of it. 

“Angel, did you know you’re beautiful?”

Crowley sucked lightly at the tip of his cock.

“I want to see how beautiful you are when you come. Can you do that for me, Aziraphale? It’ll help you relax. And I think it will be the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

And then his cock was sliding into Crowley’s mouth and for the second time ever he was reaching down to run his hands through Crowley’s hair. Aziraphale didn’t bother trying to stop the sounds coming from him, but he did note the pleasured noises Crowley was making. They sounded wonderful.

Eventually he wasn’t able to stop his hips from thrusting into Crowley’s mouth. He felt Crowley’s hands on his hips, steadying him. And then he did something with his tongue, and Aziraphale wasn’t quite sure what. But it was enough to push him over the edge to exploding into Crowley’s mouth while calling his name, hands now knotted into his hair.

Crowley waited until his body stopped shaking and then slowly, slowly kissed back up his chest until he was at his lips again. His kiss was salty now, and he tasted a bit of himself in Crowley’s mouth.

“You did so well, angel. So well.”

“Not fair. You’re still nearly full clothed.”

Crowley smiled as he pulled his tie off and threw it to the side. He began unbuttoning his shirt, and Aziraphale recovered enough to reach out and run his hands over the warm chest. Then he pushed Crowley’s suspenders down as well.

Crowley leaned in for another gentle kiss as Aziraphale pushed his shirt back and off, and started to pull down on the pants.

Then Crowley stopped him gently. He stepped back again, pulling off Aziraphale’s shoes and then what was left of his pants. He gently pushed his legs back up to the couch, pushing them open. Then he snapped and some oil appeared in his hand.

“Aziraphale. If this hurts, you will tell me or we stop now. Agreed?”

Aziraphale nodded. And then he felt one of Crowley’s fingers gently press into him working softly. For the second time that night he was calling Crowley’s name while throwing his head back.

Crowley was slow, and by the time he had two fingers in gently prodding Aziraphale, Aziraphale’s cock was hard between them again.

Finally Aziraphale watched as Crowley let his pants fall. He watched Crowley stare at him as he gently stroked his own cock, coating it in oil.

“Aziraphale, are you sure?”

“Please, Crowley. Please.”

For an instant, Crowley was pushing against him. And then he was inside of him. He paused, just the tip in. Watching Aziraphale’s eyes. Aziraphale knew his own eyes had widened. He wondered if Crowley realized his own eyes were yellow throughout. He’d lost a some of the modicum of control he usually had.

Crowley let himself slowly, slowly push in until finally his was fully in Aziraphale. Filling him. Aziraphale didn’t know how to express everything he was feeling. Instead he reached for Crowley’s face. Touching it gently. “I love you, Crowley.”

Crowley’s eyes softened. He turned his head to gently kiss Aziraphale’s palm. “I love you, Aziraphale.”

And then he began to slowly thrust. Aziraphale wasn’t sure how it seemed like each one went deeper, filling him more completely. He didn’t take his hand from Crowley’s face. Crowley kept his head still, alternating between kissing and gently flicking the tip of his tongue at Aziraphale’s palm.

Then he turned his head so that his cheek was again cupped in Aziraphale’s hand and stared into his eyes. “Touch yourself for me, please?”

And Aziraphale began to stroke his own cock in time with Crowley’s thrusts. The feeling was too much. Too good. He didn’t deserve this he didn’t deserve.. But Crowley’s face was cupped in his hand and his eyes were staring at him with nothing but love and adoration.

Crowley loved him. Crowley was here with him, and wanted him and loved him. And it was too much and too good and Aziraphale couldn’t contain it anymore.

Crowley seemed to sense everything was boiling to an edge. His thrusts were becoming more erratic and faster as well. It was barely more than a whisper when he said “Let go. For me, let go.”

And Aziraphale did. He exploded between them. And the look of the angel beneath him was more than enough to send Crowley over the edge. Aziraphale’s eyes snapped to his as he heard his name being called. He reached up to hold onto whatever part of Crowley he could.

And then Crowley was staring into his eyes, everything seeming spent. He slowly pulled himself out, snapped away the mess, and collapsed into Aziraphale’s arms.

Aziraphale wrapped his arms around him, kissing his forehead.

They laid next to each other until dawn. Neither wanting the night to end. Neither able to let go quite yet. There were gentle touches and kisses and everything they’d wanted to do but never quite dared.

“That’s sunlight, angel.”

“It is.”

“Night’s over.”

“I don’t want it to be.”

Crowley shuddered in his arms. And Aziraphale knew he needed to let go. Knew they needed to go back to normal.

“Aziraphale. I promise, I’ll figure this out. There… there has to be something. But I can’t risk you. I can’t risk losing you. Not when there has to be something. They can’t have you. You’re mine.”

“I am. And you are mine. But they would see things differently.”

Crowley hissed. Aziraphale tightened his arms, pulling him closer. He buried his head into Crowley’s hair and whispered. “I love you.”

“I’ll figure it out.”

“We’ll take it slow.” And as much as it hurt, Aziraphale pulled back. He didn’t think he could take the pain of getting slowly dressed, so he miracled them both back into their clothing. His hand reached out to help Crowley up off the couch, and hand him his hat.

“You look amazing in the hat. But I miss seeing your hair. Don’t stay gone so long?”

“Can’t now, angel.”

Crowley slid his sunglasses back on and threw one last look over his shoulder before he walked out the door. Aziraphale sank back down onto the couch, touching it gently. Committing everything he could to memory.

\--------------------------------------------------

“You go too fast for me, Crowley.” He saw the understanding in Crowley’s eyes. Too fast. Too soon. They would get there. It was just a matter of time. He wanted to scream that he still loved him. Would never stop. There were too many eyes.

\---------------------------------------------------

Aziraphale watched Crowley walk away from the bandstand, taking his heart with him. It seemed there was a hole in his chest where his heart used to be. Running away wouldn’t have worked. They both knew that. Heaven and Hell could find them as easily in space as they could here. It didn’t lessen the ache. There had to be a solution.

\-----------------------------------------------------

For a moment, Aziraphale thought Crowley would run straight into his arms. Forget the Antichrist and however many eyes were currently watching. Crowley was staring at him as if amazed. He was relieved to have a body again, but Crowley seemed to be surfacing from drowning.

\------------------------------------------------------

Aziraphale didn’t let go of Crowley’s hand as they disembarked the bus. Crowley leaned into him as they walked up the stairs, and Aziraphale wrapped an arm around him. They were all watching now. And it no longer mattered. Heaven and Hell would come for them, it was just a matter of time. Best to take what he could while he could.

The door clicked shut behind them. Aziraphale wasn’t sure what he expected, but Crowley turning and burying his head in his chest wasn’t it. And then Crowley began shaking and Aziraphale realized he was sobbing.

“Shh. Shh. It’s alright, I’m here now.” He kissed the top of his head, relishing in the touch even as he wished they had a plan.

“-zira. Aziraphale. They. You were gone. They burned the bookshop and you were gone and I couldn’t feel you anywhere. You were gone. And I wasn’t there. I wasn’t there to save you. Never even got another kiss.” It was gasped out through the sobs and Aziraphale tightened his grip. 

“I’m here, love. I’m never leaving again. No reason to now.”

Crowley’s sobs stopped but he was still shaking. “They’ll come.”

“And I’ll be with you when they do.”

“I can’t lose you again, Aziraphale.”

“I… I rather think we may both be lost, my love. But we have tonight.”

“S’not enough.”

“No, it’s not. But the prophecy, and faces. That’s something to think on. We may have a little time.”

Crowley pulled back just far enough to reach out and rest his hand on Aziraphale’s face. He seemed to be soaking in every bit of it. “I love your face.”

Aziraphale leaned forward, and Crowley met him halfway. Aziraphale wasn’t sure if it was decades of waiting or the fear for how little time that was left that made the kiss so desperate. Crowley’s hands were all over him, seeming to need to touch every part of him and reassure himself that Aziraphale was still there.

Aziraphale pulled back. “Crowley, stop. I love you. Stop.”

“Aziraphale” and Crowley’s voice was a desperate whine.

“I’m here love, you need to breathe. Agnes would have given us another clue if she thought it would help. Faces. How does face help?”

Crowley’s eyes went back to Aziraphale’s face. “Aziraphale. I can protect you from Heaven, at the least. We can switch. Switch faces.”

“What?”

“Switch faces. I’ll take your punishment. Hell…”

Crowley startled when Aziraphale laughed. Then he looked hurt and began to turn away.

“No, no. Crowley. It’s not. My punishment. You can take my punishment. It won’t hurt you. You’ll be safe. They can’t make you Fall. And the only thing they can hurt me with is infernal fire.”

Understanding dawned in Crowley’s eyes. “They’d like to throw me in the pits, but ultimately they’d go for Holy Water. You would be safe.”

“That’s what Agnes was trying to tell us.”

“It’s a lousy plan. We don’t know if it’ll work.”

“It’s a better plan than we’ve had for decades. Crowley, if it works we would finally be left alone. What would they do with us? They’d think there’s no way to hurt us.”

Crowley sighed. “I don’t have a better plan.”

“This will work, love. Agnes would have warned us if it wouldn’t.”

“Angel, I’m scared.”

“Then let me distract you for tonight.”

Aziraphale pulled Crowley to the couch, pulling him down with him.

\---------------------------------------------------

Aziraphale reached over and grabbed Crowley’s hand as they came out of the Ritz.

“Lift home, angel?”

“Mine or yours?”

“As long as I get to stay with you I don’t care where we go.”

Aziraphale pulled Crowley through the door of the bookshop. He didn’t stop at the couch this time. Crowley’s eyebrows shot up past his sunglasses as Aziraphale pulled him up the small staircase to the bed in the back of the shop.

Aziraphale turned to him. “I… I know you’ll want to keep your flat, but you’re welcome here-”

He was interrupted by Crowley’s lips on his, by Crowley’s arms around him.

“You’re home, angel. Wherever you are, that’s home. Doesn’t matter if it’s here or there. Just please tell me I don’t need to leave you.”

“Never again, love.”


End file.
